The Balance Point
by SeventhRing
Summary: Because when he was with him, he wasn't lost. A short fluffy Creek peice.


**A/N: Just a sappy little one-shot written at intelligible time of the morning. If you're in the pacific northwest and awake to read this when it first gets published, god bless you.**

* * *

Sometimes he walked through the world and he didn't know where he was, he didn't know _what_ he was. Sometimes his parents were idiots and his friends were assholes, and he just felt so damn far away, like he wasn't a part of anything in this world. He was detached, and he could stay detached for days, fairly content to do so. Then that jittery little blond would show up and suddenly Craig would be present again. Hell, he had to be when hanging out with Tweek, otherwise the poor kid would drive himself insane imagining that Craig had somehow left his body and that there was some malicious conspiring alien there instead that meant to kill him and harvest his intestines; or something like that. Somewhere between Tweek's crazy hyperactivity and Craig's cold uncaring distance there was a perfect medium, reached only when the two were together. When Craig was with Tweek things made sense, and when Tweek was with Craig the world was a little less scary.

The two of them were sitting together in Harbucks, Tweek drinking a cup of coffee that he had insisted on making himself, because he was sure that his new coworkers were conspiring against him, and Craig also drinking something that Tweek had made, because though he did not believe the other boy's theory Tweek refused to let Craig be poisoned because of him. Craig sipped his drink, actually thinking that it was kind of cute that the other boy cared for him so much. "GAH, I think Claire gave me another glare!" Tweek said, twitching profusely when said barista glanced over at the pair.

Craig nearly rolled his eyes, assuring Tweek, "Dude, she's waving and smiling. She doesn't hate you."

Despite the crowded area, Tweek shrieked, "How do you know?!"

"Just trust me Tweekers." Craig answered, brushing his foot up against Tweek's. This caused the blond to jump at first, and then slowly relax.

"Yeah, okay, I guess." Tweek finally said while trying to keep from pulling at his hair, because he knew Craig didn't like that.

"So you have tonight off." Craig said, his voice as monotone as always, but there was a light in his grey eyes that told anyone who knew him that he was actually interested in the conversation.

"D-Do you think I should have worked instead?" Tweek asked, not understanding what Craig was getting at.

Craig gave a little sigh, shaking his head. "C'mon, let's go for a walk." Craig got up, handing Tweek his gloves, which he always carried because the other boy had a habit of forgetting them. After buying him the seventh pair, Craig just decided to confiscate his gloves whenever they were out together.

Tweek put on his gloves and coat, grabbing his coffee and following Craig out the door. When he walked behind Craig, Tweek was always careful to put his feet directly in the taller boy's footsteps, especially when they walked in snow. There was something calming about seeing his smaller feet placed right where Craig's larger ones had been. When they got out onto the sidewalk Craig took Tweek's hand, lacing their fingers together. That had started as a way to keep Tweek from getting lost in large crowds, which he was quite prone to doing, but now they just did it all the time – especially after the time when some drunken idiot decided to hit on Tweek and he nearly had a heart attack. That was the first time Craig had gone to jail, he nearly killed the guy. Now holding hands was normal for the two of them.

"D-do you know where we're going?" Tweek asked hesitantly. Craig nodded. "Are you going to tell me?" Craig shook his head. "GAH what if I'm not prepared? What if I need to be doing something and I don't know! That's so much pressure!"

"Wouldn't it be more pressure if you did know where we were going?" Craig asked logically, stumping Tweek into silence for a few moments. Before Tweek could think of something out to be freaked out about the reached a small apartment building.

"What is this place?" Tweek's curiosity kept him from stuttering those words.

"You'll see." Craig said simply, a small grin on his face, one which concealed his actually apprehension in the situation. A short elevator ride later, they reached a door marked 8B, and Craig produced a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door, swinging it open and turning on the lights. It was a small one bedroom apartment, sparsely decorated. Craig led Tweek in, closing the door and scratching the back of his head. "I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to move in with me." His voice was still monotone, but it was obvious that he was nearly as nervous as Tweek was on a daily basis.

Tweek's green eyes were wide, looking around the apartment in shock. There were already two coffeemakers in the kitchen. "I love it." He leaned forward impulsively, pulling Craig down into a kiss. When they broke apart Craig was grinning wildly, unashamed at the emotion, and he hugged Tweek tightly.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of coffee and burnt toast. Nothing had ever felt so right before in his life.


End file.
